


Klaine Advent 2016

by EmiAliceinWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Klaine Advent 2016, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, Living Together, M/M, New York, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAliceinWonderland/pseuds/EmiAliceinWonderland
Summary: Slices of life based on the daily prompts for this years Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge. :)





	1. Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Set after canon, in New York, but before the time jump.

When Kurt opens the door to his and Blaine's apartment, fumbling with his keys in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other, he is not greeted by the usual hug from his husband.

Instead he hears the sound of their old, squeaky shower, and a familiar tenor that immediately spreads warmth through his chest - a welcome difference to the cold December New York air outside - drifting out from the bathroom. 

Kurt smiles to himself, resisting the urge to call out Blaine's name and alert him of his presence. He puts down his grocery bag on the kitchen counter, swings his messenger off his body and shrugs out of his jacket and shoes before making his way quietly down the small hallway area to the bathroom. 

The door isn't fully closed, and Kurt bites his lip as he peeks in to see Blaine in the steamed up shower, the outline of his body barely visible but his voice clear as he belts out the opening song to the musical that they'd finally got tickets for the other week. 

Blaine seems to be shampooing his hair, and Kurt is struggling not to laugh at how into the song he is getting. He may not be in front of an audience, but there is no denying that Blaine Anderson knows how to perform, even at home in the shower. 

"Me? I fought for him!," he sings into a shower gel bottle. Kurt steps into the bathroom, hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He doesn't know how Blaine hasn't realised he's here yet. 

"Me: I died for him!," Blaine carries on, even more dramatically than before, and with a point too. Cooper would be proud of the intensity of this, Kurt is sure. 

"Me, I loved him!," Kurt sing-shouts at the top of his lungs at the exact moment that Blaine begins that line. Blaine startles, dropping his bottle microphone. A sunshine smile grows on his face when he sees Kurt, though. 

"Kurt!," he exclaims in glee, unashamed that's he's been caught naked and singing in the shower; they are husbands now after all, there's really not much left to be embarrassed about in front of each other. "I love you, too."


	2. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PURE FLUFF

Early morning winter sun is beginning to seep in through the curtains as Kurt wakes with a yawn. He rubs his eyes, looking around blearily, a smile falling onto his face when he sees Blaine starfished out on the bed beside him. His head is buried in a pillow and his arms are wrapped around it, hugging it close, his eyelashes are fanned out across rosy cheeks, his mouth open slightly and his back moving gently beneath the covers with steady, relaxed breaths.

He might just be the cutest thing Kurt's ever seen.

Even after so long together, Kurt can't helping staring at this boy sometimes.

After a few minutes, though, Blaine stirs. He's always had the uncanny ability to know when Kurt's staring at him, even if he has his eyes closed. Kurt looks away so as not to be found guilty, but he has to make a huge effort not to glance back over to his husband and coo when Blaine starts making little snuffling noises.

He is stupidly adorable first thing in the morning. Kurt wants to roll his eyes at himself as his heart stutters against his chest, because he feels like an infatuated teenager again, rather than a grown man.

"Y'were starin' at me," Blaine mutters accusingly after a second or two, but his voice is soft and quiet, his eyes barely cracked open and he couldn't really sound or look angry if he tried right now.

Kurt looks over and raises an eyebrow at him. "Was not," he says, sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

Blaine just slowly kicks his legs out, stretching his back and nosing into the pillow as he brings up a hand to rub his eyes.

"Were too, " he says back, flipping over onto his side to look up at Kurt through his eyelashes.

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly and reaches out a hand to card his fingers through Blaine's mess of dark curls. He's finally stopped wearing gel 24/7 now, and Kurt can't deny that he loves it. Blaine, no matter how much he complains about his bed head and messy curls, loves it too. He shuffles closer to Kurt on the bed, his mouth curving up into a soft sleepy smile.

"Let's stay here all day," he mumbles, his eyes closing in relaxation as Kurt tugs gently on a curl that's resting on his forehead.

Kurt lets out a little laugh, "We've got things to do," he whispers, but he is already snuggling back deeper into the covers himself. A few more minutes in bed won't hurt.

 


	3. Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: After Season 6, Blaine starts again at NYU, Kurt is in his final year of NYADA.

The lead up to Blaine's first winter showcase at NYU is not the fun, relaxing, festive experience he had hoped it would be. As much as he has worked on getting his confidence back, both in his personal life and his academic life he cannot forget what happened at NYADA. He cannot forget failing out of his classes because he was too depressed to get out of bed, he cannot forget the look of disappointment on Madame Tibideux's face when she told him that the school had made the decision to "let him go."

He's talked through the experience with Kurt numerous times by now, and worked through most of his feelings of failure in extensive therapy sessions. Starting afresh at NYU that September had been almost as anxiety-inducing as starting at Dalton for the first time had been. But he had got through those first few awkward days, made some friends, and was generally enjoying and doing well in all his classes. 

He had been chosen by his performance professor for a solo at the winter showcase, and normally he would have been confident, excited, ready to perform. But something about this particular opportunity felt like a challenge; his one moment to redeem himself once and for all, and to put NYADA and last year behind him. 

He practices night and day, almost obsessively drilling the lyrics to his solo into his head, even though he knows the song inside out already. He catches Kurt glancing over at him a few times, a worried look on his face when he sees Blaine poring over sheet music in favour of eating dinner. 

The night comes though, and although Blaine is musically prepared in every way he could be to perform to the best of his ability, he is emotionally shattered. He is backstage, waiting for the show to begin, when he feels a light tap on his shoulder. 

"Kurt!", he gasps out, genuinely surprised to see his husband here behind the stage when he had left him earlier in the audience. "What're you doing?" he asks a little breathlessly. 

"I forgot to give you this," Kurt says, holding his palm out to Blaine, "I know it's almost showtime, but I couldn't not give it to you," he continues. 

In his palm is a tiny brooch, a shamrock dotted with emeralds. Blaine had been eyeing it up in an antiques store last weekend. He hadn't said anything to Kurt about it, simply picked it up, looked at the price tag and then decided that he couldn't justify buying it for himself. 

"You --" Blaine gets out in a whisper, looking up at Kurt, mouth open a little, "I didn't know you bought that."

"Mmhmm," Kurt says smugly, "especially for this reason." He reaches out to pin the small brooch onto Blaine's suit jacket lapel where it shines beautifully, understated but unique. 

"I know you're nervous," Kurt says, a little more serious now, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "So I thought you needed a little good luck charm." 

He smiles at Blaine, so believing in him, so supportive. 

He pecks Blaine on the lips, whispers good luck before heading back to the audience. 

Blaine stares after him, before reaching up to touch the brooch gently. 

He smiles.

 


	4. Dare

"Blaine Anderson, don't you _dare,"_ Kurt screeches out as his husband looks up at him with sparkling eyes, his hands covered in flour and batter from the Christmas cookies he's been making. 

Blaine doesn't reply, except for a wicked giggle, before launching himself towards Kurt, hands outstretched. 

"This sweater was limited edition!," Kurt gets out, sounding genuinely panicked, as he starts running out of the kitchen and down their small hallway. Blaine is laughing gleefully behind him, hot on his heels. 

Once he reaches the dead end of the hallway to their bedroom Kurt hears a thud behind him. He spins around, half laughing, half in shock at the fact that his husband is now in a crumpled lump on the floor. 

"Serves you right," he says with satisfaction, though he is already making his way back to the hallway to check that Blaine's just being dramatic and isn't really hurt. 

"Ow...." Blaine mumbles, his forehead creasing in a frown. Kurt reaches out a hand, trying to hide a smile, as he tries to get Blaine off the floor. As he is doing so, though, Blaine jumps up, suddenly perfectly fine, and Kurt realises, too late, that he has been tricked. Blaine's flourery hands are tickling him all over, and they are both screeching with laughter, Blaine trimumphant and Kurt resigned, so loud the neighbours are probably going to complain. 

"I win," Blaine whispers, smudging a bit of flour into Kurt's hair, before leaning up to kiss him gently. 


	5. Early

 

Kurt Hummel had always had traditions surrounding the holidays. Regardless of the fact that with additions and losses to the Hummel family over the year where adjustments had had to be made, something had always stayed the same. 

The Christmas tree did not go up until the eighth of December. 

Blaine, on the other hand, with his glittering joyous energy always wanted to get decorations up for Christmas as soon as he could. Kurt was pretty sure that if he thought he could get away with it Blaine would start decorating in November. 

When Kurt gets home on the fifth of December, he stops in his tracks when he sees a wreath of ivy and holly berries on the apartment door. He narrows his eyes, clicking his key into the lock, and stepping inside. He is bombarded by Christmas music playing from Blaine's iPhone on the coffee table, tinsel and garlands hanging from pretty much every piece of furniture in the room. And worst of all: a tree. 

"Blaine!" Kurt screeches over the top of the festive song playing. Blaine is dancing around the large green pine he must have somehow managed to drag back home himself, joyfully stringing up baubles and decorations onto the branches. 

He jumps, and the look on his face is almost comical. 

"Kurt!" he says, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, and the flush on his face sheepish because he _knows_   that he's not allowed to decorate yet. "This was supposed to be a surprise, you're back early..."

They both know it's a weak excuse but somehow Blaine's cute enough to get away with it, his panicked face making Kurt laugh and sigh before going over to help untangle the tinsel. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Klaine in so long, oh my goodness. Comments very appreciated!


End file.
